The Keetael
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide On the Draethos homeworld of Thosa, warriors and hunters dominate the culture. Unsurprisingly, the Draethos Force Tradition of Keetael uses The Force to increase fighting and hunting prowess. The Keetael do not teach strict adherence to using either the Light Side or the Dark Side of The Force. Instead, they use aspects of each to improve their combat, hunting, and fighting abilities. The Keetael recognize the Light Side and Dark Side of The Force, but counsel against following either exclusively. Following solely the Light Side might prevent victory in battle, and exclusively following the Dark Side leads to vengeful and selfish warriors, who put their own importance over those they defend. Those Draethos more aligned with the Light Side of The Force seek to join the Jedi ranks, because their pacifistic tendencies make them unwelcome in Draethos society. Keetael fallen to the Dark Side are often destroyed by their fellow warriors, who recognize true threats to their existence. Keetael is a mysterious, but not secretive Force Tradition. They are relatively few (Only in the hundreds), as are the number of Draethos Force-users. Many practitioners choose to conceal their abilities and membership, not out of fear of reprisal, but to maintain a significant advantage over their opponents in battle. When a Force-user is identified by a member of The Keetael, they receive intense training to hone and control their abilities. However, they do not live or train in isolationism. Instead, Keetael Initiatives participate in extended training hunts, called Ube-tel. These hunts last for weeks on end, with one or more Keetael Masters leading up to a dozen Initiatives on ancient trails through the brutal Thosa wilderness. Early hunts focus on discovering the inherent abilities of the Keetael Initiatives. Later hunts increasingly focus on controlling abilities, and learning how to use them efficiently, even when attempting other tasks. The Ube-tel has no set schedule. Once an Initiative completes a hunt, months or years may pass before another is undertaken, especially after an Initiative reaches adulthood. Initiatives are also taught the customs and history of The Keetael. Rather than carrying Lightsabers, they use the same weapons as the rest of Draethos society. Though few wear trappings that identify them as members of the order, each Initiative receives a small silver disk upon completion of their training. One side is inscribed with an elaborate series of circles, the symbol of the order, and the other side carries the symbols and signatures of the Keetael Masters and Initiatives involved in the individual's training. The disk is a symbol of membership in the order. However, members are not required to display it, or even carry it. Because the Draethos live for hundreds of years, a Keetael Master might teach thousands of Initiatives over a lifetime. The Keetael operate as a loose fellowship, focusing on the training of new members. They do not act or live in large numbers. Keetael regard themselves as regular members of their families and clans, albeit with unusual abilities. Keetael who lean more towards the Dark Side occasionally band together to become a potent mercenary or criminal group. Keetael Masters might live among a single community, but most travel the lands, seeking new Initiatives and leading Ube-tel, especially in regions where no established Masters operate openly. Members of the Keetael Force Tradition can select Talents from the Keetael Talent Tree. Membership Any Draethos who has the Force Sensitivity Feat can become a member of The Keetal by being accepted as an apprentice by a Force Adept or Force Disciple who is already a member of this Force Tradition. Additionally, any Draethos who has the Force Sensitivity Feat and is living on Thosa can be a member of The Keetal. Category:Affiliations